


Disorder

by kyotsubasa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotsubasa/pseuds/kyotsubasa
Summary: 從瑞士回來後，昌磨一天比一天不對勁。每天跟他相處的弟弟宇野樹猜想，這一切絕對跟「那個人」有關係。那個二月在尚貝里跟昌磨分手的Alpha。
Relationships: Itsuki Uno & Shoma Uno, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 19





	Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> 宇野樹視角的Alpha羽生XBeta昌磨。  
> 有提及男孕注意。

1  
名詞，失序，失調，雜亂無章。  
望向螢幕上的翻譯，我的指尖從訊息發送鍵上挪開。

果然用上這個詞還是太過了嗎？會不會讓遠在尚貝里的蘭比爾教練太過擔心呢？

不過......這個字確實跟我一開始想的一樣，很適合描述昌磨現在的狀況。  
歎口氣，我姑且放下手機，送往瑞士的求救信晚點再發吧，先找點別的事做，消退一下內心的焦躁好了。  
對了！早上做的免烤起士蛋糕應該成型了，弄一些給昌磨當下午茶吧，不知道檸檬口味合不合他胃口，最近幾天，他常大半天下來沒吃一頓正常的，連對燒肉丼都興趣缺缺。  
於是我走到廚房，一開冰箱卻發現8吋的蕾雅起士蛋糕缺了一大角，變成小精靈的形狀。

轉身面對客廳後，我便得到解答—坐在沙發上抱著Toro的昌磨前就擺著一個只剩蛋糕屑的空盤。

「你吃蛋糕啦？」這樣問的時候，我的語氣其實是開心的，畢竟昌磨終於好好進食了，不管那是什麼東西。  
「嗯，酸酸的很好吃，我還要一塊。」點點跟玩具貴賓一樣、毛蓬蓬的腦袋，昌磨正巧和Toro同時抬頭，四隻圓滾滾的大眼睛不約而正對我。

帶著被肯定和被需要的滿足感，我切給昌磨第二塊檸檬起士蛋糕，隨後又送上第二塊、第三塊……

消滅半個蛋糕後，昌磨才消停，他窩回沙發上，隨便抓來一條薄被蒙住頭就昏昏沉沉進入夢鄉，一如這一個禮拜來的每一天。

沒錯，進入四月下旬後，昌磨的隔離生活型態出現了變化，本來由訓練、睡眠、遊戲一分為三的24小時變為訓練、睡眠、睡眠，扣除和教練的遠端視訊地板課以及自主鍛鍊，他大概有十五個小時都待在床和沙發上。  
一開始，我以為是五月病*提早來臨了，誰知道他連飲食也一天比一天不正常。  
以前他儘管對吃這件事沒有特別嚴謹，多多少少還有點運動員的自覺，像剛剛那樣一次吃掉半個八吋蛋糕什麼的，是決不會發生的。

不過，一想到另外一個可能，我便狠不下心把昌磨導回正軌。

躡手躡腳走到沙發前，我蹲下來，凝視垂到顴骨上方的長睫毛，昌磨皺了幾下眉頭又咕噥了幾個沒意義的單音，不知道在做甚麼噩夢，我有些心疼的撥撥他額際散亂的劉海。  
果然，還沒完全走出來吧，明明距離那不愉快的告別已經兩個多月了。

跟「那傢伙」分手真的這麼痛苦嗎？  
不是還有我在嗎？  
不管過了多久我都會陪著你的啊。  
所以，能不能別光想著讓你傷心的羽生結弦呢？  
對我來說，這番真心話終究太彆扭，我只能以無聲劃過臉頰的輕撫取代。

*指日本邁入五月後，梅雨季開始，天氣又濕又熱以及工作、課業壓力和黃金周結束等等因素，導致人們變得懶洋洋的一種現象。

2  
第一次爆發爭吵，約莫在二月底吧，就在羽生結弦在四大洲賽後悄悄溜到瑞士與昌磨共度情人節過後幾天。

畢竟昌磨是情緒越糟就越發安靜的人，原因連當地的蘭比爾教練問不出來，只知道，隔天羽生啟程飛往加拿大時，昌磨不但沒去送行，根本連人都沒踏出房間一步。

而他回日本後也一切如常，最多偶爾會打開通訊軟體盯著某個對話框發呆，幾秒後又像沒事一樣切回手遊畫面。  
當時看來並沒特別在意，卻在過這麼久後整個人一蹶不振。  
難道這就是失戀必經的「悲傷五階段」嗎？腦海中驀然浮現最近在選修課上聽過的心理學名詞，剛回國的昌磨正處於「否認」的階段，才會強裝出沒事模樣，接下來他默默熬過「憤怒」和「討價還價」兩階段，在這禮拜正式邁入了第四階段的「沮喪」。  
那麼還要花多久，他才能進入最後一個階段—接受跟那個人分開的事實，讓一切回歸正常呢？  
我想我需要一個更有經驗的人幫我釐清。

翻出早上的簡訊，我完成"I think Shoma has an eating disorder."這個句子，毅然決然按下發送鍵。

兩小時後，就在昌磨以前最愛燒肉店的外賣便當抵達後，我的通訊軟體響了。  
把昌磨弄醒、並把筷子和燒肉飯塞進他手上後，我躲到隔壁房間，以不會被聽見的音量，巨細靡遺的向尚貝里的教練說明昌磨的異常。

「食慾不振、昏昏欲睡，變得對檸檬口味的的東西情有獨鍾嗎？」話筒裡傳來一貫溫潤柔軟的法文腔英語，重新整理下昌磨的狀況，蘭比爾教練在停頓一分鐘之後結論，「恐怕和季節心情都沒有關係喔。」

「雖然是Beta，但也不無可能啊......樹君，你哥最近有嘔吐嗎？」正當我打算進一步詢問他看法前，蘭比爾教練在嘟嚷一句話後反問我。

嘔吐和昌磨極少被提及的第二性別同時出現在一個句子裡，這令我心底竄起非常不祥的預感，焦慮反應在我拔高的嗓音裡，「沒有啊！為什麼這麼問......」

「噁——」我的話被一個來自房外的單音蓋過，顧不得先掛電話，我以在曲棍球賽場上練出的腳力奔回昌磨旁。

「昌磨！怎麼了？」短短幾分鐘內，客廳的景象就變得一團亂，僅僅被扒了一口的燒肉飯翻倒在桌上，兩支筷子四散地上，而昌磨則抱著垃圾桶嘔得無法回我話，Toro嗅到空氣中的緊張，也焦急的汪汪叫個沒完。

「肉、肉的味道，聞到了就好想吐......」把稍早吃的起士蛋糕也一併吐光光後，昌磨蒼白著一張臉，說著他自己大概一輩子都沒想過會脫口而出的一句話。

來不及放下的電話那頭，傳來蘭比爾的指示，語調少見的嚴肅沉重，「樹君，帶他到最近的產科診所檢查，立刻，馬上。」

3  
已經八週大了，昌磨肚子裡的小生命。  
即使得知消息後已經過兩個小時，我還是處於不敢置信的狀態，反覆確認診斷證明並暗自希望那行結論自動消失。  
而當事人不知道是人太過震撼還是因為害喜不舒服，從步出診所後就不發一語、雙目呆滯，此刻他正沉默的坐在沙發上，邊含著超商買來的VC3000超酸檸檬喉糖邊低頭研究醫生給的孕夫衛教手冊，不過他明顯心不在焉，本子都躺在他腿上半小時了還停留在目錄那頁。

那失魂落魄的樣子光看就讓人心裡鬱結，我又想起醫生說昌磨孕期不適的狀況看似來得晚，大概只是他前幾週都在忍耐罷了。

滿滿無力感讓壓得我不禁嘆氣，身為一個剛上大學的Beta，我到底能為昌磨做什麼？

就在此時，我腦中浮現醫生的另一席話：「雖然不像Omega一樣有其必要性，但孕期的Beta若能感受到Alpha的費洛蒙，情緒和狀態會比較穩定，對胎兒的發育也有幫助。」  
重點是、「就算你們決定拿掉寶寶，也需要取得Alpha方的簽名喔。」

回頭我看看昌磨－他正慢不經心拆開拆開糖果紙，準備把最後一顆喉糖丟進嘴裡，卻又不慎把糖碰掉在桌上－，再低頭看看桌上的手機，我陷入史無前列的天人交戰之中。

在我這的手機，不，我不會打給那個人的。  
他們都分手了不是嗎？沒必要說吧。  
再說我也沒他電話，算了吧。

想歸想，我的手倒挺自動掏出昌磨剛剛寄放在我這的手機，流暢的輸入四碼密碼，螢幕一閃後跳出畫面。  
果然，跟上次昌磨昏睡前要我幫忙刷遊戲積分時給的一樣，四位密碼是不變的1207。  
拿在手上解鎖後的手機莫名的發燙，幾乎讓我快握不住，用顫抖指尖點開通訊軟體後，我不費吹灰之力就找到了要聯絡的人。

被釘選在最上方的聊天室沒有花俏的稱呼或注解，就是簡簡單單的“ゆづ”兩個平假名，最後傳訊息的日期在四天前，是一個貼圖。  
基於不侵犯隱私原則，我沒有細細研究對話紀錄，只隱約注意到似乎每隔三四天，對方就會打通電話，然而電話圖示下方全部都有未接來電四個字。

還真鍥而不捨啊，不過仍然把他釘選在第一位的昌磨又是怎樣的想法呢？我真的猜不透。  
抱持滿腔矛盾，我儘可能用最簡潔語氣說明自己是誰又為什麼用昌磨的手機找上他。

一切都是為了昌磨，我在心中默念這句子三遍，咬牙一股作氣按下發送鍵。

好，我已經盡到告知責任，至於遙遠彼方的那人會有怎樣的反應，我可管不著。

4  
出乎意料的，這封簡訊的效果來得令人措手不及，八小時後，有某人在凌晨五點按響我們家的門鈴。

嗶嗶嗶的人工鳥叫沒在第一時間讓我離開被窩，門外那人踟躕幾分鐘後，才又小心翼翼摁第二下，終於逼得我行屍走肉般的走向玄關。

大門一敞開，我整個人完全清醒，更準確來說，是嚇醒。  
跟我差不到高的青年身材修長，即使面帶倦容依然站得直挺挺，像一叢直指藍天松樹。

「可以讓我進去嗎？宇野弟弟。」丹鳳眼彎成一道溫潤月彎，花滑界的絕對王者雖然滿臉笑意，提出的問題卻直白霸道得讓我不知作何反應。

原來他人在日本嗎？記得他老家在仙台，所以他是怎樣在一夜之間奔來名古屋的？等等他怎麼知道我們家住址？宇野弟弟又是什麼莫名其妙的稱呼啦？  
重點是，我現在應該拿什麼武器對付把昌磨肚子搞大的前男友先生呢？

在我從震驚模式轉為憤怒模式的瞬間，背後傳來一陣零散腳步聲。

該死，我內心哀嚎，怎麼偏偏讓最不妙的客人碰到了宇野家的稀有風景之一—早起的昌磨？

「阿樹，什麼聲音啦！」最高紀錄按掉十個貪睡模式的昌磨今早難得被房門外的聲音吵醒，他本來充滿起床氣的厭世臉在對上門後那人後刷地慘白。

我來不及擋住的那個人也僵了一下才回過神，柔聲呼喚跟他相距一個玄關的人。  
「昌磨，你還好嗎？」他的語氣太過戰戰兢兢，我實在沒辦法把這人跟電視上那位對全球媒體侃侃而談的奧運衛冕冠軍羽生結弦聯想在一起。  
「對不起我......」下一句話才剛脫口而出，馬上被關門的碰一聲打斷，昌磨不知道什麼時候已經躲進離他最近的房間，速度快得堪比之前看到蟑螂逃出家門時還快。

「看來他不想見您。」雖然很不識相，但見證這畫面的當下我真的差點笑出來，好不容易才維持住淡漠的表情。  
「您可以回去了，仙台還加拿大都好。」冷冰冰的使用著敬語，我如此建議。

「你們打算怎麼辦？」他眉心皺成一團，顯得有點可憐的問道，不過我可一點也不同情。

「要看昌磨自己的意思吧，在剛換教練這種關鍵時刻懷上孩子，加上現在關注昌磨的人越來越多，一定會引起軒然大波的。」還真是不死心啊，我邊冷冰冰在心底吐槽。

「而且你們也已經分手了，有很大的機率我們會選擇拿掉，雖然對Beta身體影響很大但也沒辦法。」挑挑眉，我不意外看到他震驚得握緊拳頭。

「什麼？」乾巴巴的兩個字從他被風吹得龜裂嘴唇間擠出來。  
強忍住翻白眼衝動，我重複道，「我說有很大的機率會選擇......」  
沒等我說完，羽生就果斷插嘴，「我是指前一句。」

被打斷的我撇撇嘴，靜靜地想了會才終於搞清楚他想問什麼。

「嗯？你們不是在瑞士分了嗎？」瑞士的不告而別、那一大串未接來電、回日本後偶爾會盯著通訊昌磨，難道並非他們兩個感情破裂的證明嗎?  
門外的羽生神情豹變，雙眼般若般圓瞪，我甚至以為自己要被殺掉，還反射性地往牆角躲，殊不知他只囁嚅一句「抱歉」後就以迅雷不及掩耳突破我的防守，登堂入室。

「喂，你要幹麻？」無視我的質問，羽生俐落的脫掉步鞋，並將其整齊擺好後便自顧自踏上木板地，踩著急切步伐抵達昌磨躲的房間前。

「昌磨，我知道你還在生氣，全部都是我的錯。」面對緊閉的門扉，羽生低下頭，非常非常鄭重的道歉。

「但如果你擅自決定要分開什麼的，我不會接受的，至少在我們好好談過前不會。」抬起手，他用掌心貼著木製門板，彷彿想穿透這堵隔閡，觸摸到房內的人一般。

「也許現在的我已經變得比你弱好多，不但做不出完美的表演，只會陷在低潮自顧自說些討人厭的話，一定讓你很煩吧。」  
本來還打算要阻止他繼續鬧下去的，但一瞥見那個強大得要命世界第一泛紅眼角又緊咬下唇的側臉，我頓時狠不下心來。

那看起來遠比輸掉重要大賽時還要更不甘心。

的確，把昌磨氣到幾個月不理人、在一個的運動選手生涯的關鍵時刻搞出人命、讓我重要的家人承受生理和心理上的痛苦罪該萬死，可看在認錯的態度夠誠懇我決定再給他一次機......

「不過我果然想跟昌磨你一起面對，不管是之後賽季的困難、生孩子的事，還有更遠的未來。」等等！這人是隔著門現場求婚嗎？前一秒明明還痛心疾首的懺悔，下一秒就不知好歹的談什麼孩子和未來？昌磨還沒決定要生啊！

「我一定會為成為配得上你的Alpha和一個好爸爸的，再變得更強一點。」爸你個頭，還是把這傢伙趕出去好了，我凹凹手指，不動聲色接近羽生正後方。

「已經夠了。」正當我黑著一張臉準備下手之際，門後忽然傳來低聲的呢喃，帶著濃濃鼻音。

「不要再說什麼你很弱之類的話！」伴隨這句喝斥，木門輕輕敞開，頂著一頭睡亂蓬毛的昌磨探出頭，兩眼紅得跟羽生有得比，罕見的情緒大幅波動。

「從好早好早以前，你對我就是特別的存在，跟你並駕齊驅就是我的夢想，我從沒想過超過你的那他那麼快來臨，去年全日的金牌只是偶然，你依然是最強的存在。」滔滔不絕的，昌磨這早上說的話恐怕會比回國這兩個月加起來還要多，要是每次賽後採訪也能講得這麼順，現場記者們八成會感激涕零吧。

「在瑞士的時候，我從來不是因為你說的話生氣，我氣的是，不知道該怎樣安慰你的自己。」被震懾到同時，我也漸漸了解到這兩個人發生怎樣的矛盾。

看來某人因為上個賽季末的起伏，倒給昌磨很多負能量嘛，我睥睨的瞪了跟我同樣呆站在門口聽昌磨真情告白的羽生。

「所以，每次接到你傳來的道歉，我的罪惡感都會變得更重，重到我不知道要怎麼回應。」頓了幾秒，昌磨吸吸鼻子，或許是孕期荷爾蒙的變化，讓他格外敏感激動，彷彿下一秒就會崩潰落淚。

「懦弱的人、該說對不起的人都是我，明明是我。」然而，我並沒有見到昌磨的眼淚，羽生早我一步把發顫的Beta攬進懷中，而昌磨沒有推開他，再後面，他們兩個人的交談就是我所聽不見的戀人絮語。

被屏除在兩人世界外的我，黑人問號。

現在是怎樣？我以為的分手在這兩個人相見不到十分鐘內迅速被破解了。  
近距離觀賞了一齣狗血複合劇的我已然放棄掙扎，想想還是進房去睡回籠覺比較實在。  
前廳的兩位接下來要繼續上演什麼可歌可泣的愛情劇，哼，都跟我無關！

5

客廳裡，昌磨仰躺在沙發上陷入沉睡，Toro也蜷曲在他肚子上昏昏欲睡，正中午的陽光把他的頭髮和紅貴賓捲毛照成暖橘色。

一切看起來都跟平常一樣，彷若昨天晚上和今天早上的紛紛擾擾從不存在。

唯一不同的是，他枕在腦袋下的，是另一個人修長筆直的大腿。  
白皙的纖纖五指正滿懷愛意輕攏散在昌磨額前的瀏海，昨天中午，做這件事情的還是我欸，雖然沒有大腿枕啦。

注意到我走近了，羽生結弦抬頭朝我微微一笑，將食指豎在嘴唇前，無聲的示意我安靜。

一副這裡是他家一樣的理所當然。

一肚子氣沒睡飽的我突然覺得，果然還是該考慮一下該怎樣「處理」搞大我哥肚子的這個臭Alpha，我新買的曲棍球棒放哪去了呢？

-Fin-


End file.
